Junkie de Toi
by Mimoze07
Summary: Amour nom masc.sing. ou fem.plu. , du latin amare, aimer. 1. Sentiment ou moralité qui nous entraîne, qui provoque une sensation de désir ou de manque envers un être physique ou imaginaire, une chose physique ou abstraite.


DISCLAIMER

Cet OneShot faisait initialement partie de la catégorie des songfics. Pour me plier aux exigences de FFnet, il est légèrement remanié par rapport à sa première version - publiée sur Pokébip, pour la version que je jugerais d'intégrale. Merci donc à Flo pour l'aide apportée sur les termes latins, et Shaamekh K pour l'évaluation donnée dessus. Ayant pris de nombreuses libertés quant à la description - par rapport à ce qui est su dans le fandom du moins -, toutes les possibles erreurs de compréhension ne viennent que de ma personne.

_Junkie de Toi_ est la propriété de son artiste, Anik Jean. Bien que cet OneShot soit très décalé du fandom plutôt "jeune public" de Pokemon par le sujet montré, Pokemon reste la propriété de la Nintendo Compagny. Bonne lecture !

Amour [nom . ou .], du latin _amare_, aimer. 1. Sentiment ou moralité qui nous entraîne, qui provoque une sensation de désir ou de manque envers un être physique ou imaginaire, une chose physique ou abstraite. 2. Etre physique ou imaginaire, chose physique ou abstraite vers lequel ou laquelle le sentiment dit d'amour est adressé. 3. Acte physique sur un être physique, une chose physique qui produit le sentiment d'amour de la formule _faire l'amour_. (Fam.) 4. Représentation de l'amour, Cupidon ou un cupidon. (Voir Cupidon, nom propre ou nom .) « La flèche enchantée d'un cupidon a béni l'union de leur enveloppe charnelle. » 5. Amour ou affection particulière de soi. (Voir Amour-propre, nom .)

* * *

* Bâille *

Simultanément, les deux bouches de l'animal s'ouvrirent dans cette respiration involontaire, bruyante, et surtout le synonyme presqu'universel de l'ennui et de l'inconfort. Le corps, dans ces instants d'inactivité, était figé rempli de grains - de fourmis dans le langage familier - coulant sous la peau, comprimant les muscles dans une sorte d'état comateux propre à la chair.

La première bouche était une simple mâchoire à la dentition régulière, une chevelure ou une corne par rapport à son corps totalement indépendante, bien que peu disposée aux sentiments complexes, mais suffisamment pour ressentir la sensation d'engourdissement dans l'espace réduit que ce cerveau autonome occupait.

La seconde était fixée sur un visage, une tête assez rondelette, une petite mèche de métal sans artifice la garnissant, avec une légère protubérance pour un museau sans narines - ou plutôt une petite centaine d'orifices minuscules qui s'occupait chacun d'un code odorant particulier. Son nez si particulier constellé de morve séchée, un mélange de salive et de sang aux coins de ses fines lèvres, toute son expression faciale pétrifiée dans une grimace.

La corne sortit doucement sa langue râpeuse et lécha le doux duvet de sa joue. Les poils serrés se rétractèrent par la poussée des petits « cils » constituant la surface rose. La brusque sensation de fraîcheur arracha au corps dominant un sursaut inconscient. La chose ambrée qui l'enveloppait craquela sous le mouvement, le sol se brisa en quelques éclats imparfaits. L'animal s'extirpa du fragile cocon qui fondait dans la chaleur de ses griffes noires.

* Crac *

Il tendit ses doigts vers l'avant, exposition parfaite dans la lumière froide du plafonnier. La mâchoire lécha ses épaisses lèvres couleur-de-charbon et commença doucement à sucer le liquide gluant, brillant comme l'or, qui s'écoulait dans la main, le long du bras de la créature dominante. Le miel s'agglutina confortablement sur son palais.

* * *

Le système nutritionnel de cette mâchoire indépendante - dont l'estomac était réduit à une poche occupant le front - reposait essentiellement sur la coopération du _dominati corpus_, ou littéralement le corps dominant le _dominati corpus_ est sinon prioritaire dans l'opération de nutrition et dans toute autre opération répondant à un besoin primaire.

D'autre part, le corps secondaire - _secondaris corpus_ - est dépendant du corps dominant, étant actionné par les nerfs présentant un premier système nerveux non pas relié à son propre cerveau (où, dans ce cas, en plus d'être indépendante, la corne serait en état de conscience) mais au mécanisme initial, partant du _dominati corpus_. La seconde structure ne sert qu'à la relative autonomie de fonctionnement de l'estomac, seul organe, si le corps dominant a priorité dans l'ordre normal de substitution le mouvement est géré par le système premier de façon tout à fait automatique, voir instinctive.

* * *

L'animal se recroquevilla dans un coin de l'armoire, le menton posé sur ses genoux, toujours les deux mains en avant, de la même façon que s'il poussait quelque chose. Le miel reluisait de son inquiétante douceur sur ses poignets. Les boules de sucre fondaient sur sa peau en de petites étincelles de poudre blanche. Un simple rai de lumière mettait en valeur le feu d'artifice à la surface de son épiderme.

Les petites abeilles à trois têtes s'activaient sur les colonnes de miel cristallisé. En réalité, elles ressemblaient davantage à de petits hexagones assemblés par trois, avec une paire de fines ailes de coton et deux pattes semblables à des fils. Les pattes transportaient le sucre, le modelaient en boules rondes et épaisses, les entouraient de miel - plus exactement, les deux bouches supérieurs crachaient le liquide, la tête inférieure actionnait les pattes - et les empilaient en pylônes. Lesdits pylônes étaient remplis, séchaient avec l'application, et se transformations en des architectures entières.

La lumière froide s'éteignit et le rai de lumière du côté s'agrandit. La robe translucide, toute de gelée faite, découpait l'éclat en petites granules dispersées. La reine étalait sa salive contre ses pattes, la reine soignait ses mandibules, la reine sculptait le dard en office de pied. La reine était là. La reine veillait.

* * *

La robe de la _mater_ - la mère - est constituée d'une centaine de fils fins, contenant tout l'organisme et le programme nécessaire à la ponte. Dans une société hiérarchisée et aussi complexe que celui établi par les abeilles - Apireine la _mater_, Apitrini les petites -, seule la reine a la possibilité de procréer, et doit s'assurer de remplacer quotidiennement les ouvrières. A savoir que les ouvrières se dévorent entre elles pour assurer leur propre subsistance, et ne vivent guère plus d'une semaine.

* * *

L'animal aux deux têtes se redressa, tremblotant sur ses pattes arrière, les lèvres pincées. L'envie d'enlacer la magnifique toile gélatineuse de la reine l'écœurait purement et simplement et malgré tout, son cerveau - _dominati corpus_ - ne cessait de revenir à ça, cette idée. Au contact de ses doigts sur la robe filamenteuse, de sa tête entre les deux mandibules. La reine Eliade. La _mater_. Une odeur émanait de son corps de métal poli, une sorte de toxine qu'elle diffusait, son besoin et sa nécessité d'un toucher. La perturbation ne l'affectait point, ni elle ni ses petites néanmoins, son corps envoyait tout de même ce signal inconscient, ce parfum, cette odeur attractive et excitante.

« Alistair. »

Un mot uniquement transmis par les particules odorantes. Le code parvenait jusqu'aux narines, où chaque parfum plus ou moins fort était conduit au cerveau sous forme d'impulsion électrique compris, assimilé, et par automatisme répété par la communication courante, la voix.

« Alistair. »

Réponse et présentation plus aigu que devait l'être l'interprétation, chaque lettre appuyant la langue plus fort sur le palais, dégageant la gorge. L'expression d'un évident malaise, un mal-être, un manque - bon, soyons bref, une écœurante envie de sexe.

« Viens auprès de moi, Mysdibule. Mon petit Alistair. Je vais te faire sentir des choses délicieuses. »

Les idées odorantes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ca lui donnait la nausée, et pourtant, c'était quelque chose de fantastique. Un petit délire plein d'odeurs de melon, pomme de pin, craie et crayons mâchés le monde se déformait avec des taches de toutes les couleurs possibles, avec en toile de fond, la forme parfaitement nette d'Eliade, les deux mandibules grandes ouvertes, dans la mimique du sourire attentionné et maternel. Oui, ma _mater_, je serais un gentil petit garçon. Faites-moi sentir les délicieuses odeurs flottant dans votre tête.

Il se dirigea vers la reine en chancelant, la mâchoire le déséquilibrant à gauche, puis à droite, encore à gauche. Oui, ma _mater_, je veux votre drogue et votre corps pour me punir. Je serais un gentil petit garçon.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit, baignant de la lumière des lustres son intérieur. Les petites Apitrini voletèrent dans tous les sens dans leur espace clos, perturbées par ce vif éclat nouveau venu du « dehors », qui s'écrasait en multiples ronds sur les arcs de miel. La reine ne se laissa pas déconcerter par ses petites, néanmoins, car l'excitation retombera vite. Il suffit de les confiner à nouveau, plus tard, dans leur obscurité effrayante mais plus familière.

Alistair plissa les yeux. Plus par réflexe que par crainte. Au contraire, cette douce luminosité fantôme lui faisait du bien, apaisait son esprit. Et la robe de la _mater_ Eliade semblait refléter les cristaux suspendus aux lustres. C'était beau. C'était juste là, parmi ces morceaux de verre, qu'il voulait faire pénétrer son corps torturé.

* Plic ploc *

Dans le vrai dehors, par-delà les murs drapés de rouge, à la fenêtre, la pluie s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle arrosait les jardins et douchait les fleurs. Le dessous de la robe de sa _mater_, ça l'obsédait, elle prenait plus de valeur - elle et ses parfums de diablesse ! - que l'eau, constituant un besoin primaire - _dominati corpus_.

L'animal à peau jaune siffla doucement pour attirer l'attention de la reine. Voletant gracieusement au-dessus de la moquette - feutrine couleur mauve portant les emblèmes de feu le baron -, ses quatre doigts délicats époussetant la poussière accumulée dans sa robe.

Elle se tourna doucement vers son petit son mâle à elle, sa propriété privée. Ses deux mandibules claquèrent sur sa peau tendue et attrapèrent doucement les lèvres de la corne - _secondaris corpus_. Aucune impulsion nerveuse venant directement du corps dominant ne se privait de ce premier échange de substance salivaire.

* * *

La _mater_ possède néanmoins un instinct maternel inné, bien qu'elle comble à elle seule l'absence de mâles dans une colonie. Cet instinct maternel la pousse à chercher un mâle cocon, qui servira de porteur de la ponte et de nourriture aux larves. La reine se sert de son dard, légèrement arrondi et creux à son embout, pour transmettre les œufs dans le corps porteur. La reproduction de la reine par l'intermédiaire d'un corps mâle n'a aucun autre intérêt que la satisfaction primaire des besoins sexuels, avant tout.

* * *

Alistair arqua les pattes postérieures, sa petite robe d'un blond épiderme cachant la fragile partie de son organisme. Une protubérance intime, si l'on peut dire. Dos à Eliade, qui continuait de mâcher entre ses mandibules les lèvres desséchées de la mâchoire organique. Un rejet de sang vint éclabousser les deux bouches actives. La salive se transforma en bulles rougeoyantes qui éclataient à la surface de leur peau. La langue rêche se terra au fond de son palais en émettant des gargouillis. Aucune impulsion nerveuse de quelconque des deux corps, juste la manifestation naturelle et presque automatique d'un besoin satisfait.

Dans le même temps, le dard souleva délicatement le petit emballage de peau, dégageant les deux jambes noires et écailleuses. Il pénétra doucement l'espace intime. Des éclats de membrane blanche se dispersèrent sur le postérieur mis à nu. Le Mysdibule - puisque s'en était un, dans une description complète des espèces - poussa un petit gémissement, les joues rougies et la sueur perlant sur ses tempes.

La reine crachait les fameuses odeurs de plaisir. Aucune d'elle, bien sûr, n'ira perturber le travail de sa colonie. Ses deux yeux en amande rouge se plissèrent la fragrance qu'elle émettait semblait l'irriter. Alors que tout mâle porteur, dans sa condition et son délire, ressentait l'émanation comme une toxine, une drogue, qui s'inscrivait dans le besoin primaire du _dominati corpus_. Le Mysdibule s'écroula à quatre pattes en poussant des cris suraigus, impossibles à traduire par les effluves comprises par Eliade. La membrane blanche juvénile avait cassé comme du papier, et la douleur ne se ressentait plus comme un plaisir, mais réellement comme un malaise. Un liquide jaune commença à emballer le dard - on dira, dans des termes plus familiers, qu'il se pisse dessus.

Les deux mandibules relâchèrent les lèvres de la mâchoire. Le miel lui humectait la bouche. La reine posa une patte sur le cul nu d'Alistair, l'autre contre son dard, le tenir bien droit. L'expression de son visage se crispa.

Alistair ouvrit la bouche. Le bout de son museau était recouvert de mousse blanche et de larves. C'était inconsciemment qu'il écartait et refermait ses mâchoires, craquant entre ses dents les coquilles fragiles des minuscules œufs. La _mater_ ne se soucia même pas de la petite centaine de créatures microscopiques qu'elle avait enfanté - elle seule, elle s'en attribua tout le mérite, un mâle n'étant qu'un porteur inutile.

Elle retira délicatement son dard, poussant des deux côtés. L'animal à peau jaune se laissa faire, tout à son délire, voyant des femmes nues écraser entre leurs seins des noix de coco. Elle essuya sa robe des résidus de membrane blanche. Sur le côté, elle observa d'un air de remords, les odeurs s'accordaient là-dessus, la corne, _secondaris corpus_.

Elle écrasa entre ses mandibules l'enveloppe de virginité - plus si vierge que ça. Elle tendit ses doigts vers l'avant, exposition parfaite dans la lumière froide des lustres. La première petite abeille lécha les fines lèvres de la troisième tête, et commença doucement à sucer la membrane restante, qui s'écoulait dans la main, le long du bras de la_ mater_.

* * *

Amour-propre [nom .], du latin _amare_, aimer. 1. Sentiment ou manifestation de sa propre valeur, de sa dignité personnelle et morale. 2. Sentiment de réponse à un besoin physique ou moral qui ne concerne que soi, sa propre valeur. « Si les animaux se reproduisent pour la subsistance de l'espèce, par amour-propre, l'homme se marie par amour et par affection réciproque. » 3. Amour ou affection particulière de soi. (Voir Amour, nom .)


End file.
